In the field of mobile communications, since capacity demands are continuously expanded, a plurality of frequency band transceivers works simultaneously for one base station system; meanwhile, with the development of antenna technologies, frequency bands supported by antennas are also continuously extended, and currently the antennas can support 790 MHz to 960 MHz or 1710 MHz to 2690 MHz. when realizing multi-band multi-path receiving, an antenna and a feeder are shared by a plurality of single-band transceivers through an external multi-frequency combiner can be adopted.
In the prior art, more frequency bands need more single-band transceivers, which increases the material cost and the mounting cost of the base station system; and the jumper between the external multi-frequency combiner and the single-band transceiver increases signal loss, which results in the reduction of the coverage performance of the base station. Additionally, the external multi-frequency combiner also increases the material cost and the mounting cost of the base station system.